


The Violet fic

by perlaalove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frogmeme, Harry and Louis have a baby, Liam is a doctor, M/M, babygoat!Violet, dude wtf i dont know what to tag this with, if you dont know violet im sorry you stumbled upon this fuk, if you know violet this fic will make sense, oh harry breastfeeds violet, oh maybe slightly drug use but then not, the baby happens to be Violet, then someone else comes along, ziall make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlaalove/pseuds/perlaalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and harry have a baby. That baby is named Violet. I'm sorry if you read this tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Violet fic

Harry stared at the two pink lines on the stick he peed on two minutes ago. His eyes started watering for the fear of the unknown, harrie should’ve known he shouldn’t had of danced the macarena unprotected with Lewies eight weeks ago. ‘Loweis’ harry thought, he had to let him know he was going to be a dad soon. harry took the stick he had peed on and took it with him and hid it under his pillow, he was determined to show louis when he got home from getting high with zayn. 

Louis and zayn were climbing moutnains, “zayn we cant get any higher, we gonna die homi” zen agreed “okay lets get down from here” zayn & louis climned down the mountain. What were you doing there you ask? idk me neither. Anyways louis dropped zen off at his home before he went to his and harrie’s house. “Harry?” Louis called when he came through teh door, “in here!” Harry yelled from the kitchen.

Louis walked into the kitchen, “what are you cooking harold?” Louis asked, “Im cooking chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash” harry smiled while stirring the pot, “wanna help?” harrie asked, “oka y” lewis said, “what should i do?” “You could start by whisking”, harry looked up at louis knowing what was coming. Louis grabbed the whisk before asking, “how do you whisk?” harrie knew he was lying just because his spouse wanted his help. 

“You know nevermind, just go watch some footie I have a surprise to tell you.” harry told lewie. louis agreed with him and went to sit down on the living room, harry grabbed his tummy “im gona love you so much my little baby goat” harrie talked to his little pouchie tummy. 

“Lewisssss!!!! Dinner is ready” Harry cried from the dinner table. “Im coming” sed Louis. harry set the table while louis walked into the room (little balck dress just walked into the room, oh shit sorry) harry & louis ate while they stared at each other with fond. “So whats the surprise?” Louis asked curiously.

harry grabbed louis hand, “listen loulou, we are gonna be parents” Louis screeched so loud. “WHAT?!!” he asked exasperated, “yes baby we are going to have a baby” Louis smiled and his eyes watered “omg harrie” louis was smiling while crying. “are you sure?” louis asked, “yeee” harry replied while pulling out the peeing stick from out of his ass “lookie lookie” harry gave the stick to louis. “oh shit you right” louis whipped his happy tears “lets go buy a nursery!” Louis said while rubbing harry’s tummy tum tum while he agreed. 

Several months later harry and louis found out they were going to have a little violin i mean violet. harry and louis were so happy they were eager to show little violet their nautical themed nursery. harry was so full of louis baby and louis loved it, harrie loved little violet but when they kicked, harris ribs it really hurt him :(. When they went to harries gyno, the doctor payne told them that harrie was three inches dilated and that he needed to check into the hospital because violet’s head was getting too big for harry’s ass. “okay” harrye & loius had said.

Sooner than later, harry started pushing little violet out, “push!” louis told harry while holding his hand. Harry was red & sweaty, “listen lewis” the dr payne train said, “violet’s head is too big for harries ass, things might get difficult”. louis wanted to cry, he wanted his spouse and his little goat to be okay.

Harry’s heartbeat machine thing started gettih reaallllyyy high the doctor told louis to go outside so he did, there was his bestf riends Niall and Zayn, “is everything ok?” said ziall, “no” louis cried :/ “its all going to be okay” naill said, zayn nodded “...yeah” zain sed. 

Two hours later the doctor came in, all three got up really fast. “how are my family?!” louis asked, the doctor smiles, “its all okay, you can go in and meet your little family” so louis did, harry was still red and sweaty but he had a little bundle in his arms, “look louis its our little violet!” harry was very happy and so was louis. “you want to carry them?” harry asked louis, “ofcourse” louis took little violet out of harry’s arms, “aww” louis started cooing at baby violet and that was the last thing harryie saw before he went to sleep. 

When harry woke up, he was hungry but the doctor told him not to eat because he needed to feed little violet first, harry had agreed. When little violet was brought back to his arms, they started looking for his nipple. “its right here” harry said “i have four to feed you from” harrie smiled at violet meanwhile louis walked in “how are you feeling love?” louis asked, “im good just gonna feed violet here”. harry untied his hospital gown and pulled out a titty, “here you go my lil baby goat” meanwhile violet suckled on his nipnop. “yum yum” violet thought. 

When they got home with little violet cradled in louis arms, harry was finally happy and full of joy that violet was finally here. Violet loved their parents and loved spending time with harry when he fed them his titties, violet would fall asleep on harry’s boobs and louis thought that was the cutest thing ever.

One day when violet had turned a year old they were still feeding from harry’s titties when they said their first word. “m-mm” violet said. Harry stopped what he was doing. “mom? Are you gonna call me mommie little violet?” little violet shook their little goat head. “what is it then?” harrie asked. “meme” little violet spoke. “i want meme pepe” Violet spoke again.

“Oh shit” harry thought, “Violet wants a sibling”. Harry immediately told Louwies. “Louis, violet wants a sibling, they told me today” Louis had agreed that they would give their little violet their sibling. That night, Harry & Louis danced the macarena again. 

Nine months later, harry was once again in the hospital birthing their second child. They decided the babies name would be “pepe”. when he was born, louis told harry “look harry he looks just like you” he has your same frog face. “I agree daddy” violet said while staring at baby pepe. 

When harry came home from the hospital again, everything was perfect for several months. One day Louis decided to clean their room before noticing the pregnancy stick at the back of their bed. “oh shit” he thought, is harry pregnant again? Lewis ran out the room searching for harry demanding an explanation. “harri what is this?!” Harry laughed “it ok loulou that was when i first found out i was pregnant with our toddler goat violet” Louwies sighed, “i thought you were pregnant again i got excited harry.” Harry saw how sad louis got, we can have another one soon if you wish, Louis got excited and agreed. “ok” louis sed. when they put toddler violet to sleep and baby frog meme to sleep they danced and screamed the macarena super loud again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways if you read this blame violet, go talk shit to them at Harryandlouisau.tumblr.com. If you wanna fight me for this shitty fic find me at larrieasfuck.tumblr.com


End file.
